


Keep It Safe

by isabeau25



Series: April 2018 Platonic VLD Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: Pidge's enthusiasm comes close to causing Lance to panic.





	Keep It Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Platonic VLD Week (April 2018).

“Pidge, give it back!” Lance growled.

“Why?” Pidge ducked away from him, his cell phone clutched close to her, “do you have embarrassing pictures on here or something?”

“No!” Lance tried again to grab her, but she was fast, “I need it.”

“You have enough selfies to last a lifetime,” Pidge pushed her desk chair between them, “I need a clean version of the operating system so I can work on an interface between earth tech and Altean tech.”

“You can’t experiment with it!” Lance’s voice went high and tight, “give it back, right now!”

 Pidge paused, taking in how red Lance’s face was, the way his hands shook, the wetness in his eyes. She held the phone out to him.

He snatched it from her hand, shoving it in his pocket and hunching his shoulders.

“I won’t do anything to it, but I could run a back-up on it,” she offered quietly, “put a copy of it on the ship’s hard drive, and on an independent drive too, so it won’t get lost.”

“You can?” Lance maintained a cautious distance between them, as if he expected Pidge to try to snatch his phone again.

“Yeah,” Pidge nodded, “the Alteans have these orb things that you can store media on, pictures, sound, whatever, and it will project them back on a holoscreen. There’s some cool stuff from Okarlia too…”

“No experimenting,” Lance shrank away.

“Not with the original date,” Pidge held her hands up placatingly, “if I want to try anything I haven’t done before, I can use a copy.”

Lance hesitated a little longer, then offered her the phone with a hand that wasn’t entirely steady.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

She took it with exaggerated care, then went up on her toes so she could kiss his cheek. She still wasn’t tall enough, and she had to pull him down, but he let her.

“It will be safe, I promise,” Pidge squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back.


End file.
